


Never Underestimate the Power of a Purple Shirt

by mckennaraye



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, The Purple Shirt of Sex, i don't know what i'm doing yet, this is me posting a fic on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckennaraye/pseuds/mckennaraye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wears Bruce's purple shirt in the name of science. Bruce likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate the Power of a Purple Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this earlier on my Tumblr, but now that I've got my invite I'm posting it here. Hope that you like this!

By now, Bruce was used to walking into his apartment and finding Tony there. He wasn’t used to seeing Tony wearing clothes from his closet, however.

Stark looked up from his paper at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, glad you’re here! I got sent this letter from Fury. Says that he wants me to make some safety updates to my suit. I say it’s my suit and he can’t tell me what to do. And I’ve been talking to Clint and-“

Bruce walked over and cut him off with a kiss on the lips. Tony was caught by surprise, but soon started kissing back. A few seconds passed by before they pulled away.

Tony smiled. “Good thing I have you around to do that, or else I might never stop talking.”

It seemed like a lot of their conversations ended with a liplock. Banner certainly didn’t mind that. He looked down, noticing Tony’s clothes.

“May I ask why you’re wearing my shirt?”

Tony glanced at the purple button-down. “Oh yeah, that. I haven’t done any laundry since Wednesday, and the only shirts I had left aren’t ones I would want to be seen wearing in public. So, I just came over here to borrow one of yours. You have any food in here today?” He went to the fridge and took out a slice of leftover pizza without waiting for an answer.

Bruce watched as his boyfriend ate. For some reason, he couldn’t take his eyes off Tony. Of course, Stark was always good-looking, but there was something about that shirt that took him from attractive to really attractive. He was starting to be jealous of the pizza.

“What was I saying earlier? You know, before we made out?”

Banner snapped back to reality. “Uh, Clint? You were talking to Clint…”

“Yeah!” Tony nodded. “You know how Clint’s a total sci-fi nerd but won’t admit it? Well, he says he’s counted all the explosions in Star Wars, but his count was way off from mine…”

Bruce was still distracted by Tony’s clothes. Forget attractive, Tony was downright sexy in that shirt. He had the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, as if he was deliberately trying to be as sexual as possible.

“..and I’m pretty sure no one apart from George Lucas himself knows Star Wars as well as I do, so I know I’m probably in the right here…”

He could just imagine undoing the rest of his buttons and exposing Stark’s body. And he wouldn’t stop there… Fuck, he needed to get his mind off of this. _Look around the kitchen. See, it’s starting to rain outside. Think about that and not about how part of Stark’s arc reactor is showing and he’s wearing those jeans that are just a little too tight…_ No, definitely not helping. He hoped Tony wouldn’t look down and notice how turned on he was.

“…so I told him he should count how many arrows were fired in the Lord Of The Rings movies instead because that was more up his alley. I think I made him mad. Hey, are you okay? You seem kind of out of it.”

Bruce searched his brain for an answer. “Just a bad day at SHIELD. Fury was a real son of a bitch today.”

Tony nodded. “I know what you mean. No one but me is allowed to criticize my suit.” He stretched, then was silent for a moment. He finished thinking and looked at Bruce.

"You know, I could get used to wearing your shirts.”

 _Act casual, Bruc_ e. “You do?”

“Of course! This is a great color, for one thing. The fabric feels great on my skin, and I’m starting to sound like I’m in a commercial, so I should probably stop with that. But my favorite thing about this shirt?”

God, was he doing this on purpose?

Stark stepped closer to Banner. “If I were a sentimental kind of person, I’d say something about how you were wearing this shirt when we first met. But what I love the most is that it smells like you.”

That did it. Their lips were suddenly together as Bruce leaned in to Tony. This kiss was more intense, and Tony ended up against the fridge. Bruce’s mind was raging with thoughts of what he wanted to do and what Tony would do to him and… was Tony _smiling_?

Bruce broke the kiss. “You were planning this the whole time, weren’t you?”

Tony smirked. “I had this hypothesis that this purple shirt would make almost anyone irresistible. I don’t know if it’s the color or what, but I know it makes you sexy as hell. And it looks like my hypothesis has been proved right.”

“This was a science experiment?” Bruce laughed. “I like this kind of science.”

He thought for a moment. “I have a hypothesis of my own.”

“Do tell.”

“I think this shirt looks best when it’s on the floor. Specifically, the bedroom floor. And the rest of our clothes will be with it.”

Tony looked into Bruce’s eyes. “I like the way you think, Dr. Banner.”


End file.
